


Choices

by FoxRafer



Category: Ghost Ship (2002), Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://dancingbarefoot.livejournal.com/"><b>dancingbarefoot</b></a> mentioned she had a jones for a Viggo/Gabriel fic and I thought I'd give it a whirl. I'm an admirer of Gabriel Byrne (I think he's gorgeous) but I'm not the same kind of fan as I am of the LOTR boys. As a result, Gabriel's pretty generic in this fic. I hope it works. I don't think this is exactly what she was looking for, but maybe someone else will get inspired, pick up the baton and run with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> [**dancingbarefoot**](http://dancingbarefoot.livejournal.com/) mentioned she had a jones for a Viggo/Gabriel fic and I thought I'd give it a whirl. I'm an admirer of Gabriel Byrne (I think he's gorgeous) but I'm not the same kind of fan as I am of the LOTR boys. As a result, Gabriel's pretty generic in this fic. I hope it works. I don't think this is exactly what she was looking for, but maybe someone else will get inspired, pick up the baton and run with it.

Viggo knows you must always be open to the world and its rhythms, examine opportunities as they come and make choices. No decision has required as much sacrifice yet yielded so many rewards as agreeing to play Aragorn. He is continually astonished and grateful for everything that has come into his life and wonders if he would have ever found this amount of happiness and peace had he not accepted the part.

He walks into the den and smiles at the familiar flutter in his chest at the sight of his partner. The memory of their first meeting is always at the front of his mind. He had thought he was only having dinner with Karl but wound up meeting his soul mate. Karl introduced him to Gabriel, and when they shook hands he didn't want to let go. Then Gabriel spoke and Viggo knew he would do anything to hear that husky brogue every day for the rest of his life.

How Karl knew they would be perfect together he still doesn't know, and he really doesn't care. At that moment Gabriel looks up and smiles, and the only thing Viggo knows is he will always be amazed by this man and thankful for his love. Their sons were instant confidantes, and having a daughter filled a space in Viggo's heart he never needed filled until he met Romey.

Gabriel stirs him from his reverie, pulling him into his arms. Viggo buries his face in Gabriel's neck and inhales the unique spicy scent of his lover. He covers every inch of skin with open mouthed kisses, relishing in his distinctive taste, completely focused on the feel of Gabriel's hands roaming his back and curling around his waist. Carding his fingers through Gabriel's hair, he captures his lips beneath his own and feels the ever-present flame between them flare white hot.

Viggo knows he must have banked a lot of good karma in the past to be worthy of this serendipitous love. As Gabriel leads him to their bedroom, his warm voice and soft lips the only sustenance he needs, Viggo silently gives thanks for every crossroads, each chosen path proving correct and true.


End file.
